The present invention relates to oil filter systems and, more particularly, to a high performance full-flow filter and a super efficient by-pass filter for use in the filter system of an engine. The normal spin-on full-flow filter is disconnected from the engine block and is replaced with a high performance full-flow filter. A special adapter and adapter bushing complete with appropriate gaskets are located between the engine block and the high performance full-flow filter. Tapped from the side of the adapter is a source of pressurized oil which connects through a filter hose to the by-pass filter. A small portion of the oil flowing through the filter system of an engine (approximately five percent) flows through the by-pass filter to the oil pan through a special drain plug fitting. The right angle fittings for the by-pass filter and special drain plug fitting have special O-ring seals and hollow bolts to allow for pivotal movement of the right angle fittings to fit any particular automobile. The drain plug for the oil pan is replaced with a special drain plug that also has a pivotal right angle fitting.
The by-pass filter may be mounted by any suitable means, such as a fixed mounting plate or a sleeve in which the by-pass filter may be suspended at any convenient location. Another alternative is to have a special bracket which may mount the filter at any convenient location.